


up all night

by theformerone



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, grave desecration, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Based on fluff prompt no. 41: “You wanna sleep? Coward.”In which the Twelve are all hammered to celebrate the anniversary of Danzou's death, and Neji needs to go to bed.





	up all night

**Author's Note:**

> tyvm to senju-sandwich aka DefiantDreams for prompting me. i love this lil ficlet absurdly.

She’s standing at the gate of the graveyard, her arms thrown out to keep him from passing by. Her cheeks are flushed a light red, but she doesn’t stumble even once. Her hair’s a right mess, red headband lost somewhere between beer pong and jell-o shots and the sweet smelling cigarettes Kiba had somehow procured from his last stint in Kusa. 

Her grin is haughty, lazy. Contemptuous in that sweet way it gets when she’s crossed.

“You wanna sleep?” she asks, not slurring a single word. “Coward.”

Neji is many things. Exhausted is one of them.

Celebrating the anniversary of Danzou’s death had been a tradition that started with Sasuke and Sai pissing on his grave while Naruto cheered them on and Sakura grumbled in the distance. It had grown larger with Shino and Ino, both of whom had lost family members to ROOT. Once the true extent of Danzou’s machinations had been revealed to the entirety of the village, all of the Konoha Twelve showed up in solidarity for the annual grave pissing.

The pissing had gone from plain disrespect to a pseudo-celebration, to both. Ino had brought strawberry wine when their group reached seven people. Hinata had brought sake and Chouji had brought chips when they reached ten. Kiba brought three joints to burn the night away when all twelve of them started showing up regularly.

It was less an excuse to disrespect Danzou in death and more an excuse to get hammered in a graveyard. Which -to be fair- the Twelve didn’t really need. They would (and could) probably get hammered anywhere.

Danzou has no shrine, but his body had been buried as a service to his family more than anything else. He had a great niece who had appreciated the gesture, but hadn’t liked her great-uncle, so she had little issue with the twelve shinobi that pissed on it once a year.

“I’m clan head, Sakura,” he says, trying to side step her. “I have responsibilities.”

“And I,” she says, gesturing grandly to herself, “run the whole _friggin’_ hospital. We’ve all got responsibilities, _Hyūga-sama_.”

Neji sighs.

“Your shift doesn’t start until eleven,” he returns. “My shift starts when my elders wake up to get on my ass.”

“Well I’m gonna get in your ass if you don’t stop being such a party pooper.”

She hiccups. Neji lets her words hang in the air. He counts the seconds it takes for her to realize what she’s just said. The blush that covers her cheeks then turns her tomato red, and it isn’t from the alcohol at all.

He turns around, giving her his back so she can get some of her composure back. After a moment, he looks back at her and offers his palm.

“I guess I could be convinced to stay,” he says.

She’s less red, and the alcohol in her system moves her loose limbed and easy towards him. She picks up his hand and laces his arm over her shoulders, absently playing with his fingers. She throws her other arm around his waist, and as they walk it falls steadily lower over his hip.

As they head back to where the rest of their graduating class are sprawled out on the grass in varying states of inebriation, Neji presses his lips low to Sakura’s ear.

“Will you still get in my ass if I have a good time?” he asks.

Sakura hums and gives his butt a squeeze before she looks up at him and grins.

“Only if you don’t mind limping to your meeting,” she purrs.

“God, will you stop?” Naruto wails, face buried into Sasuke’s. “I’m not stoned enough to hear about you pegging Neji.”

Sakura giggles and drops to the ground, throwing herself over Naruto and Sasuke both. Neji sits beside Hinata, who helpfully hands him a bottle of something strong enough to put hair on his ass.

“I had to watch you end the apocalypse to get into Sasuke’s pants,” Sakura snipes, pinching Naruto. “You’ll listen to me talk about my healthy adult relationship and sex life and like it.”

Hinata drops her head onto Neji’s shoulder while he drinks, her feet propped up onto Kiba’s lap.

“Please be quiet tonight, cousin,” she murmurs, but not quietly enough to escape Kiba’s snort of laughter. “I’d like to get some rest myself.”

Neji passes the bottle to Shino, who arm chugs what remains of its contents. Neji leans back on his palms and watches Sakura bully Naruto into admitting his boyfriend is an idiot.

“And,” Sakura bellows, “we’re going to be loud enough to wake Hiashi’s shitty ghost!”

He bumps his shoulder against Hinata’s, who doesn’t so much as flinch about the rude way her father’s memory is being spoken of.

“Tell her,” he says with good humor, and whiskey on his breath, “not me.”


End file.
